Love Live!
This article is about the franchise. For other uses, see Love Live! (disambiguation). is a Japanese multimedia project co-developed by ASCII Media Works' Degenki G's Magazine, the music label Lantis, and the anime studio Sunrise. Love Live! has released music CD's, anime music videos, a manga adaption, video games, card games, and an anime series. Anime :More details: Episode Lists Nine high school girls, Kousaka Honoka, Ayase Eli, Minami Kotori, Sonoda Umi, Hoshizora Rin, Nishikino Maki, Toujou Nozomi, Koizumi Hanayo, and Yazawa Nico, form an idol group called μ's (pronounced 'muse') in order to save their school, Otonokizaka High School, from closing. The first season of the anime aired from January 6 to March 31, 2013 with a total of 13 episodes. An original video animation episode was released on November 27, 2013. The second season aired from April 6, 2014 to June 29, 2014 with a total of 13 episodes. A movie is announced to premiere on 2015. Manga There is a manga adaptation written by Sakurako Kimino and illustrated by Arumi Tokita. It was first serialized in the January 2012 issue of Dengeki G's Magazine. The manga ended serialization in the magazine's May 2014 issue and was transferred to Dengeki G's Comic starting with the June 2014 issue. There are currently three volumes. The first volume was released on September 27, 2012, the second volume was released on June 27, 2013, while the third volume was released on May 27, 2014. The first few chapters may be read in English legally at Comic Walker . Novel Love Live! School idol diary is a series of novels based on the anime series. Each volume retells the story from a different idol's point of view. The novel is written by Sakurako Kimino and illustrated by Otono Natsu, Yuuhei Murota, and Akame Kiyose. Games A free rhythm game was developed by KLab and released by Bushiroad for iOS devices on April 15, 2013, called . A version for Android devices was released on June 6, 2013. A game for PlayStation Vita entitled was released on August 28, 2014 as a series of three rhythm-action video games and developed by ''Dingo. The three games were released as "Vol. 1 Printemps Unit,"'' ''"Vol. 2 BiBi Unit,"'' and ''"Vol. 3 lily white Unit."'' There are also three trading card games, titled ''Victory Spark Booster Pack "Baby Princess & Love Live!", Weiss Schwarz Love Live! School idol project and Fiveqross, all manufactured by Bushiroad. Information Programs Several information programs have aired and are still airing to promote the whole franchise, with the voice actresses hosting each program. The programs that aired/airs on internet TV are: and . While the programs that airs on internet radio are: and . A new Nico Production was announced to be in the works shortly after the last episode of Emitsun Fight Club, likely to take place only after the 5th live concert. Music :To see the list of composers and arrangers, click here. Mini Idol Units Printemps BiBi lily white Other Pairings Singles Mermaid festa vol.2 ~Passionate~ Otome Shiki Ren'ai Juku Kokuhaku Biyori, desu! soldier game Solo Singles Kousaka Honoka Solos Sonoda Umi Solos Minami Kotori Solos Solo Live! collection Love Live! μ's Memorial Box Solo Live! collection Love Live! Solo Live! Collection Memorial BOX II Others Love Live! Web Radio }, a trio single by Yazawa Nico, Hoshizora Rin, and Koizumi Hanayo. Tracklist: #Listen to my heart!! #after school NAVIGATORS #Listen to my heart!! (Off Vocal) #after school NAVIGATORS (Off Vocal) Release Date : November 17, 2012 |} Love Live! μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection } is an album that is a collection of all the best songs of μ's. Tracklist: Full list can be found here. Release Date: January 9, 2013 |} Love Live! TV Anime Blu-ray Love Live! TV Anime Original Soundtrack Love Live! TV Anime 2 Blu-ray Love Live! TV Anime 2 Original Soundtrack μ's First Love Live! μ's New Year LoveLive! 2013 μ's 3rd Anniversary Love Live! μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ Special CD Love Live! μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ Video Game Character Song Album }, an album of game character songs featuring μ's. Tracklist: #Kakumei desu ne? Kamisama! #Hane wa Shitte Shimatta no? #Senkou Resolution #Kaku mo Yuubi na Hi to Narite #I’ll smile for yours #Kodoku no Kairou #Himitsu to Hanazono #Koko de Matteru yo #Yume☆ONCE AGAIN #NEURON,NEURON!! Release Date: April 24, 2013 |} Category:Theme Songs Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Mini Idol Albums Category:Pair Albums Category:Solo Albums Category:Printemps Category:BiBi Category:Lily White Category:Web Radio Category:Browse Category:Insert Songs